Rain Along With You
by putriiWF
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Cinta seperti harapan bagi seorang Park Jimin terhadap Min Yoongi, harapan penuh cintanya yang tidak bisa Jimin hindari lagi. Apakah Min Yoongi akan menyadari perasaannya? Atau Yoongi mencoba untuk menutupi perasaan cintanya terhadap Jimin? Langsung baca yaa, Review Juseyo! All about Yoongi x Jimin x member BTS.
1. Chapter 1

**FFN YOONMIN COUPLE / RAIN ALONG WITH YOU / MIN YOONGI X PARK JIMIN**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Title : Rain Along With You**

 **Cast : YOONMIN COUPLE.**

 **PARK JIMIN - a.k.a Jimin**

 **MIN YOOONGi - a.k.a Yoongi**

 **ALL MEMBER BTS.**

 **Gender : Romance, Drama.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy, typo bahasa berteberan, don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disc : Min Yoongi hanya Park Jimin, dan couple ini real, dan BTS milik Bighit Ent, author cuma pinjem aja ko heehe. ini kaya maksa banget Yoongi ama Jimin biar besatu, author baper-_- abaikan!**

 **Cinta itu seperti harapan...**

 **Harapan yang selalu di harapkan oleh banyak orang..**

 **Bisa seperti angin yang berhembus kencang..**

 **Mungkin juga bisa seperti sinar matahari yang begitu hangat...**

 **Cinta itu bisa saja datang tiba-tiba..**

 **Tanpa tidak kita ketahui sekalipun...**

 **Seperti itulah cinta...**

 **Cinta Min Yoongi terhadap kekasihnya Park Jimin.**

 **~Rain Along With You~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Semua member BTS kini telah menyelesaikan latihan dance practice nya setengah jam yang lalu, mengingat sebentar lagi boyband dengan sebutan bangtan boys ini akan segera comeback. Terlihat dari semua member sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berlatih dan bekerja keras setiap harinya, lihat saja kini wajah-wajah lelah itu terlihat di sana.

Di lihat dari Jungkook yang duduk dilantai dan sibuk mengipasi dirinya, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang bercengkrama, atau Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung yang duduk melingkar di pojokan ruangan dance. Yoongi? Tentu saja dia akan tertidur setelah sebelumnya menegak habis air minumnya. Bukankah itu adalah kebiasaan seorang Yoongi? right!

"Hyung, bagaimana nanti malam kita makan bimbimbap?" tawar Taehyung.

"Bimbimbap? hmmm.. ke dengaran nya enak juga."

"Baiklah aku akan memasak bimbimbap hari ini." pasrah Seokjin dan mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Yeaahhhh asik makan enak~" teriak Taehyung dengan girangnya.

"Berisik!" suara Yoongi menyahut dan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Opss mianhe hyung." suara Taehyung dengan takutnya.

Setelah Yoongi bersuara tidak ada lagi member yang berani membuat keributan, mengingat bagaimana hyung tertua ke dua setelah Seokjin itu bisa saja marah membabi buta atau yang lebih parahnya lagi mulutnya itu. Mulut dengan semerah cherry itu bisa saja membuat semua member terkena kutukan pedasnya. Haaah dan karena itu semua member memilih diam dan berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya masing-masing.

"Dimana Yoongi hyung?" tanya Hoseok.

"Yoongi... OMG! kita melupakan Yoongi. Yoongi masih tertidur di ruang dance." panik Seokjin dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu salah satu dari kita susul Yoongi hyung."

"Tidak!" jawab Taekook serempak.

"Yak! Kalian ini, bagaimana? Ppali lah."

"Aisshh anak itu tidak mengangkatnya juga." desis Seokjin dan terus menghubungi ponsel Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mau kena amukan Yoongi hyung, hyung kan tau sendiri bagaimana Yoongi hyung."

"Hoseok hyung saja kalau begitu." celetuk Jungkook.

"Aku? Ah tidak, tidak, jangan aku."

"Jimin hyung?"

Semua member dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin yang memang sejak tadi tidak ikut bicara. Jimin yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, seperti mengatakan 'mengapa harus aku hyung?' dan semua member hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, dan sungguh itu membuat Jimin mau tidak mau harus mengalah dan pasrah saja di perintah oleh hyung tertuanya.

"Aisshh baiklah."

Jimin akhirnya keluar dari van berwarna hitam metalic tersebut, setelah sebelumnya semua member sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke droom. tetapi yang terjadi justru Yoongi yang masih tertinggal di sana dengan mimpi indahnya, sementara para member melupakan dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan Jimin membuka pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya ruang dance di sana, pintu dengan warna abu-abu itu terbuka lebar ketika Jimin membukanya dan menolehkan kepalanya di sudut ruangan dance.

Bisa Jimin lihat hyung nya itu masih tertidur dengan damainya di pojokan ruangan, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda hyung nya itu akan bangun. Jimin perlahan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yoongi dan duduk di samping Yoongi yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak nya.

Jimin merasa jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan hyung kesayangan nya itu, Yoongi terlihat damai ketika tertidur bahkan wajah dan mata indahnya saja tidak ingin terbuka meskipun kini Jimin sudah duduk berada di samping nya sekalipun.

 _ **To : Seokjin Hyung**_

 _ **Hyung sepertinya kalian pulang duluan saja, aku akan menunggu Yoongi hyung sampai dia bangun. Oh ya, hyung sisakan makanan untukku dan juga Yoongi hyung~**_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Seokjin berbunyi dengan kencang, refleks Seokjin membuka notif pesan di ponselnya.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum-senyum dan mengetik balasan di sana untuk Jimin.

"Manager hyung ayo kita pulang~" ucap Seokjin dengan senyum indahnya.

"Lantas Yoongi hyung dan Jimin bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok

"Mereka akan menyusul, nanti."

Semua member hanya mengangguk mengerti saja dan kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Mobil berwarna hitam metalic itu kini sudah menancapkan gasnya dan membelah jalanan kota seoul.

 _ **From : Seokjin hyung**_

 _ **Baiklah, bangunkan Yoongi dengan perlahan. Ya akan ku sisakan makanan untuk kalian berdua. Fighting Jimin!^^**_

Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil ketika membaca pesan dari Seokjin, hyung nya ini sangat lucu di matanya. Meskipun Seokjin itu yang tertua tapi terkadang tingkahnya bisa menjadi sangat ke kanakan sewaktu-waktu.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Dengan cepat Jimin menoleh kepala nya ke arah Yoongi, ternyata hyung nya itu sudah bangun sejak tadi. "Hyung kau su..sudah bangun?" Jimin berucap pelan.

"Aku akan mengemasi barangku terlebih dulu."

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas jinjing berwarna hitamnya di dalam loker, Jimin hanya menatap punggung nya dan ikut beranjak dari sana.

"Hyung tapi semua member sudah pulang."

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan menutup pintu loker dengan kencang, Jimin masih bisa mendengar nya Yoongi bergumam tidak jelas di sana.

"Aku akan menelpon manager hyung untuk menjemput kita." jelas Jimin dengan cepat.

Jimin tidak mau kena amukan Yoongi saat ini, jadi dengan cepat Jimin bersuara takut-takut nanti Yoongi akan melepar tas jinjing nya itu ke arah dirinya.

Hening hanya itu yang Jimin rasakan, tidak ada lagi percakapan di sana. yang tersisa hanya suara-suara gemercik air hujan yang menetes dengan indah nya ke daratan bumi, sementara Yoongi masih duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sofa yang di sediakan di ruangan tersebut.

Jujur saja Jimin tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini, situasi di mana untuk pertama kalinya harus gugup ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Min Yoongi. Jimin akui ia memang mengagumi sosok hyung kesayangan nya itu sejak pertama kali mereka tinggal dan training bersama.

Awal yang mengagumi itu justru membuat Jimin jatuh dalam pesona sosok hyung nya itu, tidak ini bukan sekedar mengaggumi tapi ini cinta. Jimin tidak akan salah pada detak jantungnya yang berpacu di atas normal setiap kali menatap senyuman yang terukir indah di bibir milik seorang Min Yoongi.

 **JDERRR...**

 **JDERRRR...**

Suara kilatan petir dan air hujan kini menjadi satu di luar sana, Yoongi dengan refleks berlari ke arah Jimin yang tidak begitu jauh dari jangkauan nya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak pernah takut hujan bahkan ia sangat menyukai hujan. tetapi suara petir di luar sana justru membuat nya kaget dan dengan refleks memeluk seorang Park Jimin, yang hanya terdiam mematung karena perlakuan hyung nya itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kumohon biarkan tetap seperti ini." Yoongi merengkuh tubuh Jimin semakin erat di sana.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh Yoongi untuk semakin mendekat pada dirinya. Sementara di balik sana Yoongi merasakan wajahnya kian memanas dan degup jantung nya yang seolah-olah terpompa dengan sangat cepat ketika Jimin juga merengkuh tubuh kecil nya.

Ini perasaan ini Yoongi pernah mengalami sebelumnya perasaan ini, perasaan yang tiba-tiba hinggap begitu saja di lubuk hatinya. Perasaan yang membuat Yoongi tidak akan pernah tenang dan membuat nya harus terus bertanya dan bingung dengan kenyataan dirinya sekalipun.

Hujan semakin terdengar deras di luar sana, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi masih saling berpelukan. Jimin mengelus-ngelus pundak Yoongi dengan perlahan, karena sejak tadi tubuh Yoongi bergetar seiring dengan suara petir yang semakin berkilat-kilat.

Jimin tau sangat tau bahwa Yoongi hyung nya itu sangat takut dengan suara petir, bahkan cengkraman di bajunya begitu terasa kuat karena Yoongi yang terus menerus mencengkram nya karena takut.

"Hyung ada aku di sini, kau tidak perlu takut." Jimin terus berusaha mengelus pundak Yoongi.

Sementara sang empu di pelukan nya hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menutup matanya karena takut. Entah mengapa dalam pelukan Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman dan tenang, Yoongi tidak pernah setenang ini jika berdekatan dengan orang lain kecuali Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Hyung kau masih takut?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab yang ia lakukan hanya terus menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Jimin. Yoongi merasakan hangat saat Jimin memeluk nya begitu erat, Yoongi akui Yoongi menyukai nya dan ini benar-benar merasa membuat hati Yoongi begitu tenang dan damai.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" tanya Jimin to the point.

Yoongi mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Jimin, Yoongi tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini. tatapi mata Jimin seperti telah mengunci pergerakannya di sana, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menghindar dalam situasi ini.

"Apa." jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Aku..aku me menyukai Yoongi-." Jimin menjadi gugup, ketika Yoongi menatapnya dengan sangat intens. "mu mungkin saat kita debut, maksudku saat-saat kita menjadi training dan tinggal bersama di droom. Aku tau tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini, tapi aku hanya ingin Yoongi hyung tau tentang perasaanku." ucap Jimin dengan lembut, dan takut Yoongi nya akan marah.

"Ji.. Jimin."

Dengan cepat Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi. "Hyung sungguh aku tidak memaksa hyung untuk menjawab pertanyaan cintaku, aku tau ini terdengar konyol tapi-"

"Hentikan!" teriak Yoongi.

"Hyung.." Jimin hanya menunduk ketika melihat Yoongi nya berteriak, seperti itu.

"Maaf Jimin, tapi.. aku aku bahkan tidak tau dengan diriku sendiri. Terimakasih telah menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Maaf." Yoongi mengatakan nya dengan suara parau, Yoongi takut itu akan membuat adiknya di member group itu sedih karena dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa ko hyung." Jimin menampilkan senyuman lebar seperti biasanya, setelah sebelumnya mengusak rambut Yoongi.

Pelukan keduanya bahkan sudah terlepas setelah insiden teriakan Yoongi, Yaa Yoongi tidak tau kenapa tapi senyuman Jimin membuat sedikit sakit di bagian dada nya. Sakit dan Yoongi tidak mengerti karena apa? Apa karena Yoongi juga mulai menyukai seorang Park Jimin yang di anggap hanya sebagai adik di member group nya? Atau lebih dari itu?

Yoongi tidak tau kenapa, tapi hatinya sangat sakit ketika mengatakan hal yang begitu jujur namun sedikit naif disana. Yoongi hanya tidak yakin, apakah Jimin nya itu sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya? Atau hanya sedang bergurau saja untuk menenangkan hati Yoongi saat ini.

Yoongi bahkan jadi bingung sendiri karena hal ini.

"Ayo hyung, kita pulang ke droom. Manager hyung sudah menunggu kita di depan." ajak Jimin dan menarik tangan Yoongi untuk mengikutinya. "Soal pernyataan cintaku tadi, aku bersungguh-sungguh hyung. Aku mencintai Min Yoongi." terdengar suara Jimin yang lemah di sana.

Jimin tau hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya, ini terlalu cepat mungkin tapi perasaan Jimin terhadap Yoongi terlalu besar. Sehingga Jimin tidak bisa menutupi persaannya yang kian meletup-meletup hanya karena seorang Min Yoongi. Tidak Jimin tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, Jimin sudah berusaha sejauh ini dan ia tidak mau ini sia-sia. Mungkin Jimin akan menunggu Min Yoongi untuk menyadari semua perasaan nya, senyum Jimin sedikit sedih rasa sedih yang menyelinap di sana.

Yoongi masih busa mendengarnya meskipun Jimin mengatakan dengan suara kecilnya, Yoongu hanya menurut saja dan merasakan genggaman hangat Jimin kembali membuatnya berdesir dan Yoongi menyukai itu. Kini suara petir sudah tidak terdengar lagi saling beradu, hanya menyisakan sisa-sisa rintikan air hujan yang masih mengguyur kota negeri dengan julukan gingseng itu.

Dan hujan saat ini seperti membekas di hati Yoongi, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia harus menolak cinta yang tulus dari seorang Park Jimin.

 **To be continued...**

감사합니다 sekali lagi Terimakasih, sudah me-review beberap one shot cerita Yoonmin hehehe. Mianhe baru bisa update karena kesibukan kuliah, ini untuk pertama kalinya saya buat chapter. yaa semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan hehehe...

Tapi ceritanya kaya di paksa banget buat cepet hehehe, mungkin ini kecepetan. Mianhe~ Maafkan author yang masih menebarkan benih-benih typo disana-sini heeh. Review juseyo!

Annyeonggg~


	2. Chapter 2

FFN YOONMIN COUPEL / RAIN ALONG WITH YOU / MIN YOONGI X PARK JIMIN - CHAPTER 2 UPDATE

Chapter 2

Title : Rain Along With You

Cast : YOONMIN COUPLE.

PARK JIMIN - a.k.a Jimin

MIN YOOONGi - a.k.a Yoongi

ALL MEMBER BTS.

Gender : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Boy x Boy, typo bahasa berteberan, don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.

Rate : T

Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, dan couple ini real, dan BTS milik Bighit Ent, author cuma pinjem aja ko heehe. ini kaya maksa banget Yoongi ama Jimin biar bersatu, author baper-_- abaikan!

Cinta itu seperti harapan...

Harapan yang selalu di harapkan oleh banyak orang..

Bisa seperti angin yang berhembus kencang..

Mungkin juga bisa seperti sinar matahari yang begitu hangat...

Cinta itu bisa saja datang tiba-tiba..

Tanpa tidak kita ketahui sekalipun...

Seperti itulah cinta...

Cinta Min Yoongi terhadap kekasihnya Park Jimin.

~Rain Along With You~

Happy Reading^^

Sejak kejadian tempo hari itu Yoongi seperti menghindari Park Jimin, bisa terlihat Yoongi yang kerap kali tidak bertegur sapa pada Jimin atau bahkan hanya untuk menatap wajahnya sekalipun Yoongi seperti memutuskan kontak mata dengannya. Yoongi tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya? Tapi keinginan nya itu seperti perintah yang sangat telak yang harus ia lakukan, untuk menghindari Jimin.

Jimin memang sudah menyadari hal ini tentu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, mengingat bagaimana seminggu yang lalu ia telah lancang menyatakan cinta pada hyung tertua ke dua setelah Seokjin. Tapi Jimin tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi hyung nya benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan dirinya.

Seperti saat ini ketika para member BTS itu sedang bercengkrama ria di ruang tamu, hanya Yoongi lah yang tidak ikut bergabung disana. Yoongi beralasan dengan sudah mengantuk dan alasan-alasan kebohongan lainnya pada member group nya itu. Padahal dia hanya ingin menghindari Jimin tapi kenapa ia menjadi melakukan banyak kebohongan belakangan ini.

Malam ini Jimin sudah bertekad untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yoongi, dan mengajaknya berbicara berdua saja. Jimin merasa benar-benar tersiksa dengan sikap hyung nya itu, Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah mau berlama-lama di dalam satu ruangan sekalipun meskipun para member juga sedang berada di backstage yang sama.

Sungguh Jimin di buat frustasi saat ini andai saja, dia tidak menyatakan cintanya seminggu yang lalu pada Yoongi pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Andai Jimin masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan yang membuat Yoongi nya shock atau bingung, pasti saat ini Jimin masih bisa melihat nya tertawa, dan membully dirinya.

Andai...

Andai...

Hanya andai yang bisa Jimin pikirkan, tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Hoseok ketika melihat Yoongi, yang masih berkutat dengan note kecilnya.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja Hoseok, ada apa?" jawabnya dengan wajah bingung menatap Hoseok.

"Tidak...hanya saja beberapa hari ini hyung seperti menghindari Chimchim. Apa hyung ada masalah dengannya?" Hoseok menatap wajah Yoongi dengan ragu.

OH GOD! Hoseok menanyakan hal ini padanya? Tentu saja Yoongi memang sedang menghindarinya, apa itu terlihat jelas jika ia sedang menghindari Jimin? Setau nya Yoongi sudah berusaha untuk menjaga sikapnya terhadap Jimin. Tapi emang dasar Hoseok yang kelewat peka? Atau memang Yoongi yang sangat terlihat jelas menghindari Jimin? Entahlah Yoongi merasa hatinya tanpa sadar di robek paksa oleh ucapan Hoseok.

"Hyung...?" Hoseok terlihat khawatir melihat Yoongi yang hanya terdiam.

"Ah.. Ya, aku..aku baik-baik saja." Yoongi kembali menatap bukunya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalah hyung dengan Jimin saat ini. Tapi aku harap hyung segera menyelesaikannya. Apa hyung ingin manager hyung tau akan hal ini?"

Yoongi mencengkram note keci di tangannya dengan kuat, bagaimana bisa kini yang di pikiran Yoongi hanya tentang Jimin. Bahkan ke jadian seminggu hari yang lalu itu masih terekam jelas di kepala Yoongi. Senyuman itu, tatapan matanya, bahkan bibir yang mengucapkan kata suci itu seperti menelan langsung Yoongi ke dalam setiap pelukan hangat milik Park Jimin.

Tidak tidak boleh seperti ini, tidak seharusnya Yoongi memikirkan dirinya. Jimin bukan siapa-siapa untuk dirinya, kenapa Yoongi harus pusing-pusing memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi Hoseok... Hoseok tidak boleh tau akan hal ini, terutama gerak-gerik Yoongi yang semakin berbeda saja setiap harinya.

"Hyung aku harus latihan dance dulu, tidak apa-apakan hyung aku tinggal?"

"Iyaa.."

"Ku harap Yoongi hyung bisa mengerti tentang perasaan hyung sendiri. Fighting, hyung!" Hoseok memberi semangat, dengan mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Perasaan? Perasaan apa yang di maksud dengan Hoseok? Perasaan nya terhadap Park Jimin kah? Atau... Ah sudahlah bahkan Yoongi tidak mau memikirkan hal ini, ini akan membuatnya semakin sesak mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Taetae!" teriak Jimin dengan kencang nya.

"Yak, hyung! Kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu, pengang tau kupingku!" cerca Taehyung tidak terima.

"Dasar alien! Begitu saja kau marah.." dengus Jimin yang kini duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Yak! Aku serius, hyung. Dasar bantet!" cibir Taehyung tidak mau kalah.

"Ishhh kau ini." Jimin menyikut sisi pinggang milik Taehyung, dan sungguh itu sanggup membuat Taehyung menggaduh ke sakitan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih hyung, kau memanggilku berteriak seperti tadi." tanya Taehyung yang masih cemberut.

"Ini soal Yoongi hyung." suara Jimin yang melemah.

"Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan serius.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi..."

"Kau sungguh melakukannya hyung?" Taehyung heboh sendiri. "Terus..terus Yoongi hyung jawab apa hyung?"

 **PLAKKK...**

"Awww, Yak! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku sekarang? Ini benar-benar sakit hyung.." Taehyung hanya semakin cemberut, dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh kau memotong cerita ku hah? Sudahlah tidak usah heboh seperti itu!" Jimin menyilangkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung.

Untung saja droom sedang sepi karena beberapa member sedang ada keperluan masing-masing. Hanya menyisakan 95 line di dalam droom saat ini, dan sungguh Jimin sebenarnya juga ingin ikut menemani hyung-hyung nya. Tapi karena alesan si alien yang tidak masuk akal untuk di temani jadi Jimin menurut saja padanya.

"Biar ku tebak hyung.." terlihat Taehyung sedang berpikir keras, dengan menaruh satu tangannya di dagu. dan Jimin hanya terkekeh saja melihat nya. "Kau di tolak Yoongi hyung?" frontal Taehyung dengan suara nyaringnya.

Bagus! Tepat sekali kali ini sasaran Taehyung, Jimin memang di tolak oleh Yoongi nya bahkan sekarang Yoongi sedang berusaha menjaga jarak sejak kejadian tempo hari itu. Sungguh Jimin tidak tau lagi harus berbuat seperti apa pada Yoongi nya, semakin Jimin berusaha mendekati nya maka Yoongi akan semakin menghindari diri nya. Jimin hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambut yang kini berubah warna itu menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Jungkook dari balik pintu berwarna coklat muda.

"Kookie-ah, kau sudah pulang.." Taehyung buru-buru menghampiri Jungkook, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kookie ayo kita main game lagi!"

"Ayo hyung!"

Taekook dengan riangnya kini sudah bertanding bermain game di layar televisi yang menjadi satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Keduanya justru heboh ketika saling beradu untuk memenangkan permainan favorite ke duanya. Meninggalkan Jimin di sana, yang masih terpaku pada dua punggung adik di group nya itu.

.

.

.

Malam-malam pada sebelumnya tidak ada yang berbeda saat ini, semua tetap sama di sana. Selalu akan terdengar suara nyaring nya Hoseok dan Taehyung yang berebut makanan, Jungkook yang hanya tertawa, atau Namjin yang berusaha melerai ke dua member group nya itu. Yoongi? Hanya Yoongi yang tidak berada di sana, Hoseok bilang tadi sore bahwa Yoongi akan pulang terlambat dan tidak ikut makan malam bersama.

Apa itu artinya Yoongi benar-benar marah pada Jimin? Sangat sangat marah, hingga benar-benar tidak ingin makan satu meja dengan dirinya? Jimin hanya terdiam dan mengaduk-ngaduk makanan yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di sana.

Semua member kini sibuk dengan film drama yang di tontonnya melalui layar televisi di ruang tamu. Hoseok dan Taehyung saling menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, Jungkook yang tiduran di pangkuan Seokjin, Namjoon yang terus sibuk menonton di single sofa di sana. Sementara Jimin ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nya memikirkan Yoongi yang membuatnya tidak pernah tenang dalam hidup dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi terus menelusupkan dirinya di atas meja dengan wajah kusutnya, Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa menulis lirik lagu karena Jimin selalu terlintas di pikirannya. Bagiamana bisa? Yoongi bahkan ingin tenang, dari pikirinnya ini. Tapi Jimin selalu sukses memenuhi pikiran Yoongi dan membuat sang empu di sana tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. 'Sebaiknya aku pulang ke droom dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku.' Yoongi berbicara untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Perlahan-lahan Yoongi berjalan di tengah kota metropolitan di negeri gingseng itu, dengan memakai penyamaran lengkap tentunya disana. Ini sudah malam dan army mungkin sudah tertidur lelap di dunia indahnya, sementara Yoongi semakin mengeratkan mantel tebalnya. Yoongi membelah jalanan kota seoul dengan berjalan kaki, ia tidak ingin menelpon manager hyung karena Yoongi tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat nya. Jadi pilihan berjalan kaki bukanlah ide yang buruk juga toh droom yang mereka tempati tidak begitu jauh, dan Yoongi tentu masih sanggup berjalan.

.

.

.

Kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23:00 KST, dan Yoongi baru saja tiba di depan pintu droom. Yoongi membuka pintu berwarna coklat yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu masuk, dengan perlahan-lahan Yoongi memutar knop pintu di sana. Yoongi tidak ingin mengganggu member lain dengan ke datangannya terutama Jimin, sungguh Yoongi tidak ingin bertemu dengan dirinya saat ini. Semoga saja Jimin sudah tertidur, batin Yoongi. bisa terlihat di beberapa ruangan lampu sudah di matikan itu berarti semua member sudah tidur.

Yoongi menyelinapkan kaki-kaki munggilnya disana mirip seperti seorang pencuri, jelas-jelas ini droom nya tapi justru tingkah Yoongi terlihat seperti pencuri saat ini.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?"

Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Yoongi menegang, suara ini? Suara yang bahkan Yoongi kenal, suara dengan akses cemprengnya menyapa indra pendengaran Yoongi. Ini yang Yoongi takutkan bertemu dengan Jimin, bahkan Yoongi belum siap harus bersikap seperti apa? Bersikap tenang? Tentu saja tidak bisa. Jantung nya malah berdebar-debar hanya karena suara Jimin.

"Hyung.."

Samar-samar Yoongi masih masih bisa melihat Jimin yang sedang menghampiri dirinya. Yoongi tidak akan pernah salah pada penglihatannya meskipun saklar lampu di matikan tapi poster tubuh tegap di sana hanya milik Jimin dan Yoongi akui ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, seluruh badannya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

"Kau dari mana saja hyung?" Jimin mengelus kepala Yoongi disana. "Aku menghawatirkan mu hyung."

Help me! Ini waktu yang tidak tepat. Sungguh ini di luar perkiraannya, Jimin ternyata masih terjaga. Padahal Yoongi sudah pulang sedikit malam untuk menghindari Jimin tapi yang terjadi dirinya harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti seminggu yang lalu lagi. Rasa nya Yoongi ingin berteriak pada Jimin dan mengatakan 'Aku lelah! Tolong jangan ganggu aku!' Tapi tubuh dan otaknya tidak pernah sejalan.

"Hyung maafkan aku."

Yoongi masih terdiam di sana, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Jimin yang sempurna. Yoongi tidak tau harus memulai percakapan dari mana, ini terlalu mendadak dan Yoongi tidak mampu untuk bersuara. suara nya tiba-tiba seperti menghilang di telan bumi hanya karena wajah Jimin yang terus menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Aku lelah Jimin, dan ingin beristirahat." suara Yoongi dengan sedikit lemah di sana.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan hyung."

"Bicaralah." Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kenapa hyung terus-menerus menghindariku? Apa karena kejadian seminggu hari yang lalu itu?"

Bagai di sambar petir secara mendadak, Yoongi menelan ludahnya secara paksa, dan menatap wajah Jimin di sana. Seolah Jimin ingin tau dan mendapatkan penjelasan padanya. Tidak! Kenapa harus sekarang Jimin mengatakannya? Bahkan Yoongi sama sekali tidak ada persiapan apapun untuk berbica terhadap Jimin. Entahlah seperti perasaannya tidak bisa tenang jika berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin.

"Aku harus istirahat, Jimin. Ku mohon mengertilah." Yoongi memasang wajah malasnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan hyung, Bukan alasan!" ucap Jimin tegas.

"Aku bilang aku lelah Jimin!" suara Yoongi yang mulai meninggi.

"Lagi-lagi kau mencoba menghindariku hyung?"

Yoongi kini menatap Jimin dengan jengah, kenapa Jimin selalu bersikap seperti ini? Bersikap di tempat yang tidak tepat, selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Sungguh ini yang membuat Yoongi malas menghadapi sikap Jimin yang terus memaksanya, oke Yoongi bisa mengerti untuk kata penjelasan. Tapi apa Jimin tidak lihat jika Yoongi benar-benar lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Dengan sekali tarikan Jimin, kini Yoongi sudah berada dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jimin hanya rindu sangat rindu dengan tubuh hyung nya ini, tubuh yang seputih salju ini sudah membuat diri nya terpelosok jauh di dasar jurang cinta. Bahkan aroma tubuh Yoongi tidak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun di sana, dan Jimin akui ia menyukainya.

"Kau boleh membenciku hyung, setelah ini. Tapi aku mohon izinkan aku memelukmu hyung" Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya pada Yoongi, seakan Yoongi akan pergi jauh dan Jimin tidak dapat memeluk tubuh rapuh hyung nya lagi.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintai seorang Min Yoongi. Bahkan perasaan ini terlalu besar dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai detik ini hyung."

Yoongi yang mendapatkan perlakuan secara tiba-tiba itu membuat tubuhnya semakin menegang di sana, ini untuk ke dua kalinya Yoongi dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi di mana Jimin memeluknya dan memberikan kehangatan yang menggelitik sebagian kupukupu di dadanya yang ingin terbang bebas.

Pelukan hangat ini Yoongi tidak tau kenapa, ia tidak bisa menolak perbuatan Jimin saat ini. Sungguh ini memberinya sensasi yang membuat Yoongi tidak ingin terlepas begitu saja. Apa perasaan ini perasaan yang timbul karena Jimin? Atau hanya bersifat sementara saja? Yoongi tidak tau akan hal ini, tapi sungguh Yoongi ingin sekali berada lebih lama di dalam ke hangatan yang Jimin berikan ini.

"Aku berjanji hyung setelah ini kita akan tetap menjadi seorang dongsaeng dan hyung saja. Tidak akan ada lagi hal-hal yang membuat pikiran hyung terganggu hanya karena diriku, terlebih lagi dengan hyung yang menghindariku." ucap Jimin dengan menangkupkan wajah Yoongi di sana.

Mata setajam elang, bibir kissbell, dan setiap sentuhan Jimin itu Yoongi tidak melihatnya seperti kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Yoongi merasakan rasa takut dan cemas kian timbul dalam pikirannya, tapi ucapan Jimin ini seperti menampar nya secara langsung dari mimpi indahnya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi sudah meneteskan air matanya di sana, Yoongi juga tidak tau kenapa air mata sialan itu mengalir begitu saja. Padahal Yoongi ingin selalu terlihat kuat dan tidak peduli pada masalah yang terus mengganggu pikirannya itu, tapi sekarang Yoongi justru menangis di hadapan sosok seorang Jimin. Apa Yoongi terlihat cengeng?

"Ini yang membuat ketakutan ku semakin besar hyung, melihat hyung menangis."

 **Chuppp...**

Jimin mengecup Yoongi di dahinya, dan menghapus setiap jejak air mata di pipi mulus milik hyung tercintanya.

Kecupan singkat yang tidak bertahan lama itu membuat Yoongi menutup matanya rapat-rapat membiarkan hembusan nafas Jimin menerpa wajahnya, sentuhan Jimin begitu hangat meski hanya menghapus dan mencium dahi nya dengan perlahan. Tapi Yoongi benar-benar terhipnotis dengan sentuhan tangan kekar milik Jimin.

"Sudah malam hyung, aku tau hyung sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Selamat malam Min Yoongi."

Jimin mengusak rambut Yoongi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, Yoongi tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan tas jinjing nya bahkan tubuhnya sendiri tidak dapat menopang nya sehingga Yoongi terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya berhenti mengalir. Apa ini yang di inginkannya? Jimin mengikuti kemauan dirinya? Atau sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin? Yoongi merasa jadi seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di campakan oleh kekasih nya saat ini, jelas-jelas dirinya seorang laki-laki yang di kenal dingin dan cuek.

Bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak saja Yoongi tidak sanggup, lidah nya benar-benar keluh. Bagaimana bisa setelah Jimin memeluk, menciumnya dan membuatnya menangis Jimin meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Ini tidak adil untuk dirinya dan juga hati nya. Jimin pabbo! suara isak tangis Yoongi yang bahkan tidak mungkin ada yang mendengar.

 **To be continued…..**

감사합니다 sekali lagi Terimakasih, sudah me-review beberap one shot cerita Yoonmin hehehe. Mianhe baru bisa update karena kesibukan kuliah..

Tapi ceritanya kaya di paksa banget buat cepet hehehe, mungkin ini kecepetan. Mianhe~ Maafkan author yang masih menebarkan benih-benih typo disana-sini heeh.

Mianhe baru bisa update hehehe, terimakasih bangett yang udah review, sorry gak bisa sebutin satu-satu.. hihihi laffyouuuu33333 Review juseyo!

Annyeonggg~


	3. Chapter 3

**FF YOONMIN COUPLE / RAIN ALONG WITH YOU / MIN YOONGI X PARK JIMIN**

 **Title : Rain Along With You**

 **Cast : YOONMIN COUPLE.**

 **PARK JIMIN - a.k.a Jimin**

 **MIN YOOONGi - a.k.a Yoongi**

 **ALL MEMBER BTS.**

 **Gender : Romance, Drama.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy, typo bahasa berteberan, don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, dan couple ini real, dan BTS milik Bighit Ent, author cuma pinjem aja ko heehe. ini kaya maksa banget Yoongi ama Jimin biar bersatu, author baper-_- abaikan!**

 **Cinta itu seperti harapan...**

 **Harapan yang selalu di harapkan oleh banyak orang..**

 **Bisa seperti angin yang berhembus kencang..**

 **Mungkin juga bisa seperti sinar matahari yang begitu hangat...**

 **Cinta itu bisa saja datang tiba-tiba..**

 **Tanpa tidak kita ketahui sekalipun...**

 **Seperti itulah cinta...**

 **Cinta Min Yoongi terhadap kekasihnya Park Jimin.**

 **~Rain Along With You~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Setelah comeback boyband dengan sebutan Bangtan boys atau di kenal dengan sebutan BTS, sekarang semua member kini sudah mulai sibuk dengan promosi atau konser di berbagai belahan dunia. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini BTS memang sudah banyak sekali mendapatkan kemenangan di beberapa acara ternama di korea, membuat nama BTS semakin melejit saja dan tentu tidak di ragukan lagi musik-musik mereka seperti memberi warna baru di jajaran tangga-tangga lagu di korea.

Bahkan untuk permasalahan Jimin dan Yoongi sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan hal itu karena kesibukannya, atau keduanya berusaha untuk tetap menutup diri dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedikit naif mungkin tapi mau bagaimana lagi, popularitas mereka sedang naik-naiknya saat ini. Kalau pun manager hyung tau akan hal ini bisa habis lah keduannya, dan di ceramahi abis-abisan. Jimin dan Yoongi tentu tidak mau mengambil resiko terlalu besar itu.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi single sofa ruang tamu, kebetulan member BTS baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan mereka di beberapa stasiun televisi membuat semua member kelelahan dan sibuk dengan dunia nya masing-masing. Terlihat Namjoon yang tiduran di karpet ruang tamu, Seokjin yang sedang di dapur untuk sekedar menegak air putih, Taehyung dan Hoseok yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar, Jugkook yang memilih membersihkan diri karena badannya sudah sangat lengket oleh keringat, dan terakhir Yoongi yang sudah tertidur selonjoran di sofa panjang tepat di sebrang Jimin duduk.

"Namjoonie, bersihkan badanmu terlebih dulu baru tidur." suara Seokjin dan mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hmm..." desah Namjoon dan tetap di posisinya.

"Yasudah aku tunggu 5menit, jika masih dalam keadaan seperti ini... Maka aku akan berubah pikiran untuk kembali menukar Jungkook tidur bersamamu malam ini." ancam Seokjin dan pergi berlalu.

"Aniyo! Aku bangun sekarang hyung..." teriak Namjoon dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya untuk mengejar sang kekasih.

Sementara di lain tempat Jimin hanya tersenyum jahil dan kembali mengistirahatkan matanya yang sempat terganggu oleh pasangan terharmonis itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan membersihkan dirinya, dan melihat ke beberapa ruangan di drom. Bisa di lihat hanya ada Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih tertidur di sana, dengan perlahan-lahan Jungkook menghampiri Jimin dan membangunkan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Jimin hyung, bangun..." Jungkook mengusap-ngusap punggung Jimin dengan perlahan.

"Hmm.." dengan sahutan dan mata yang masih terpejam."

"Hyung ayo bangun.." kembali Jungkook bersuara, dengan nada sedikit tinggi disana.

Jimin membuka matanya dengan refleks dan menoleh kearah samping, melihat Jungkook yang sudah rapi dengan piyama tidurnya. "Ada apa kookie?" suara Jimin melemah karena, kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya itu.

"Hyung malam ini aku tidur di kamar hyung, ya? izin Jungkook pada pemilik kamar.

"Maksudmu?" Jimin kini merentangkan otot kaki dan tangannya karena pegal.

"Iya maksudku, kita bertukar kamar hyung malam ini. Hyung tidur satu kamar dengan Yoongi hyung saja ya?" rengek Jungkook.

Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat? Jimin mau tidak mau mengabulkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, mengingat di backstage tadi Namjoon dan Seokjin ingin sekamar malam ini dan ternyata Jungkook juga ingin bertukar tempat dengan dirinya. Hahh kalau begini Jimin iyakan saja, dari pada Jungkook merengek dan meminta yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidur dengan Yoongi hyung." finall Jimin akhirnya.

"Yea-yak, hyung kenapa membekapku?" protes Jungkook yang ingin berteriak karena senangnya.

Jimin menunjuk Yoongi yang masih teridur dengan damainya disana, membuat Jungkook akhirnya mengerti dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Hyung nanti sekalian bangunkan Yoongi hyung yaa. Selamat malam hyung, cepatlah tidur besok kita ada jadwal pagi hyung." pamit Jungkook dan menghilang di balik pintu berwarna putih kamar milik Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan merapikan tataan rambutnya yang berantakan, perlahan-lahan Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan mencoba membangunkan hyung kesayangannya itu dengan hati-hati. Jimin tidak takut dengan setiap ucapan sumpah serapah yang di keluarkan Yoongi ketika di bangunkan, hanya saja Jimin takut suatu pukulan akan mendarat bebas karena Jimin sudah mengganggu tidur indahnya seorang Min Yoongi.

"Hyung... ayoo bangun." suara Jimin dengan sangat pelan.

Yoongi sejujurnya sudah bangun dari tidurnya, karena teriakan nyaring Jungkook barusan. Tapi karena matanya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi jadi ia memilih tetap memejamkan matanya di sana, dan mendengar semua percakapan dua dongsaeng nya itu dengan kesadaran yang masih mengawang-awang.

"Hyung?" Jimin mencoba menepuk punggung Yoongi, karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari hyung nya itu.

Dengan sekali tarikan Yoongi sudah terduduk di sofa dengan kesadaran yang masih belum sepenuhnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan sayang, setelah kejadian Yoongi menangis dan Jimin memilih mengikuti kemauan Yoongi saat itu. Keduanya kini sudah tidak menjaga jarak lagi seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jimin tetap berhubungan baik dengan hyung nya itu meskipun tidak sedekat dulu karena Yoongi yang masih takut terhadap Jimin.

"Hyung pindah ke kamar ya? Semua member sudah tertidur di kamarnya hyung." cerocos Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja dengan menopang kepalanya karena menahan rasa ngantuk. "Oke aku gendong ya hyung."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jimin langsung menggendong Yoongi ala bridal style membuat Yoogi tanpa sadar justru mengalungkan tangannya di leher kokoh milik Park Jimin. Jimin tersenyum simpul ketika Yoongi nya menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya dan bergumam tidak jelas karena tidurnya.

Perlaha-lahan Jimin membaringkan Yoongi di kasur dan menutupi tubuh Yoongi dengan selimut di sana. Jimin hanya mengelus rambut Yoongi karena gemas, Yoongi terlihat lucu ketika sedang tidur membuat Jimin terus tersenyum melihat tingkah hyung kesayangannya itu.

Jimin bangkit dari duduk nya setelah memperhatikan wajah hyung nya itu dan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

 **JDER...**

 **JDER...**

Tiba-tiba suara petir dan hujan kini bersahut-sahutan di luar sana, membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar terbangun dari tidurnya karena takut. Yaa seoul tentu saja akan di guyur musim hujan selama beberapa bulan ke depan ini, membuat Yoongi tidak pernah tidur tenang karena takut. Apalagi kini saklar lampu di matikan oleh Jimin menambah ketakutan Yoongi semakin menjadi-menjadi.

Yoongi berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan selimut untuk menghilangkan rasa takut pada suara petir, tapi bukannya suara petir itu menghilang justru malah semakin kencang dan hujan seperti deras sekali di luar sana. Yoongi tanpa sadar membuka selimut dan menoleh ke arah samping.

Yoongi bisa melihatnya punggung Jimin di sana yang membelakangi dirinya, kasur keduanya tentu saja tidak berjarak begitu jauh. Mengingat Yoongi dan Seokjin merempetkan kasur keduanya dan berbagi bersama, rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali membangunkan Jimin tapi gengsinya terlalu besar dan membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menatap punggung kekar milik Jimin di sana.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menangis di balik selimut tebalnya, Yoongi benar-benar takut sekarang suara petir di luar sana tidak mau berhenti juga membuatnya hanya semakin mengeratkan selimut tebalnya dan mencoba menahan setiap isakan yang keluar.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara petir dan hujan sangat deras di luar sana, Jimin tau Yoonginya sudah menangis ketakutan sekarang. Jimin tidak mungkin salah pada setiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Yoongi, pasti Yoongi sangat-sangat ketakutan dan tidak bisa tertidur saat ini.

Jimin menarik selimut tebal milik Yoongi di sana, betapa kagetnya sekarang Jimin melihat Yoongi yang meringkuk takut dan terisak-isak. Dengan cepat Jimin menarik tubuh ramping Yoongi ke dalam pelukan Jimin dan berbagi ke hangatan selimut di sana, Jimin merasakan tubuh Yoongi semakin bergetar hebat kala dalam pelukannya. Jimin tidak tau kenapa, tapi melihat Yoongi seperti ini membuatnya semakin sesak dan sakit. dan Jimin menjadi yakin bahwa Yoongi perlu di lindungi nya, bukan hanya sebuah janji suci cinta yang Jimin akan berikan tapi seluruh tubuh Jimin pun hanya milik Yoongi nya sekarang.

"Hyung berhentilah menangis." Suara Jimin tepat di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi masih saja terisak dan terus menelusupkan dirinya di dada bidang milik Jimin mencari tempat berlindung agar suara petir tidak terus menghantuinya.

"Hyung tenanglah, ada aku di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut." Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi dan melihat lelehan air mata di pipi mulus Yoongi meskipun saklar lampu di matikan, Jimin tidak salah pada penglihatan nya. "Hyung berhentilah menangis, ku mohon." Jimin menghapus setiap jejak air mata milik Yoongi, namun sang empu masih saja memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Jimin jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah hyung nya yang satu ini, bagaimana tidak? Yoongi seperti sedang menggoda iman Jimin tanpa sadar. Bibir mungil yang bergetar itu tidak mau berhenti menangis, bahkan sebagian rambut blondenya sudah basah karena keringat, dan mata yang masih terpejam dengan lelehan kristal bening di sana-sini yang membuat Jimin tanpa sadar ingin memberi kecupan hangat pada kedua kelopak matanya agar terbuka.

 **Chup...**

Jimin tidak tau setan apa yang kini merasuki dirinya, tanpa sadar ia malah justru mencium Yoongi tepat di bibir membuat Yoongi membuka matanya kaget atas perbuatan Jimin. Jimin memang hanya menempelkan tidak lebih dari itu karena Jimin tidak ingin membuat Yoongi nya ke sakitan disana, habis mau bagaimana lagi pilihan satu-satunya yang membuat Yoongi akan terdiam dari tangisannya dengan mencium bibir mungil miliknya.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan menatap manik mata milik Jimin di sana, Yoongi tidak mau protes atas perbuatan Jimin saat ini. Yoongi hanya terlampau kaget sehingga mata nya terkunci oleh sihir milik Jimin, Yoongi yakin rona merah sudah menjelajar di kedua pipinya karena rasa gugup dan malu bercampur jadi satu. Untungnya saklar lampu Jimin matikan jadi rona merah miliknya mungkin tidak akan terlihat dan membuatny,a tanpa sadar Yoongi mengalungkan tangan mungilnya di leher milik Jimin.

"Kenapa bibirmu begitu manis hyung?" tanya Jimin dan menyatukan hidung keduanya. "Kau sudah lebih tenang hyung?" Jimin kembali memastikan, takut-takut setelah insiden lancangnya Jimin hyung nya akan semakin marah pada dirinya.

Yoongi hanya menundukan kepala karena malu dan mengangguk saja, Yoongi tidak tau kenapa? Ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini? Tapi sentuhan Jimin selalu sukses membuatnya terlena dan membuatnya selalu tenang. Apa ini cinta? Yoongi tidak mengerti lagi saat ini, hati dan pikirannya selalu tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik kala Jimin memperlakukan nya seperti ini. Yoongi akui sensasi seperti ini sangat ia rindukan dan Yoongi menginginkan lebih dari sentuhan Jimin ini.

"Hyung maafkan aku karena telah lancang menciummu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja dengan cara ini tangisan hyung akan berhenti."

Jari-jari Yoongi kini tanpa sadar menyentuh bibir Jimin, Yoongi memperhatikan setiap pahatan tuhan yang sempurna di Jimin. Mulai dari rambut yang terbelah dua, mata sipit yang selalu menghipnotis nya, dan bibir seksinya yang mampu membuat Yoongi bungkam untuk sesaat. Apa benar Yoongi menyukai dongsaeng berisik nya ini? Dongsaeng yang selalu di bully nya setiap hari? Dongsaeng dengan sifat childish nya yang membuat Yoongi kadang sebal? atau sebenarnya Yoongi menyukai seluruh yang ada pada diri Jimin? Yoongi tidak tau bagaimana mendeskripsikan hati nya untuk Jimin, tapi degupan jantungnya seringkali memompa begitu cepat dan Yoongi selalu gugup jika Jimin menatapnya begitu intens. Yaa Yoongi yakin pada hatinya, sangat yakin bahwa ia menyukai Jimin dengan segala yang di milikinya.

"Hyung saranghae.." Jimin mengatakan nya dan menatap wajah Yoongi dengan serius. "Perasaan ini semakin besar hyung, sangat besar. Apa kau tidak melihatnya hyung?"

"Beri aku waktu Jimin." suara lemah Yoongi, meski kecil tapi Jimin jelas mendengar nya.

"Maksudmu hyung? Kau memberi aku kesempatan?" senyum Jimin cerah.

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepala dan ikut tersenyum, Jimin sangat-sangat tampan jika sedang tersenyum. Yoongi suka sekali melihat Jimin tersenyum seperti itu, Yoongi tidak tau kenapa ia begitu mudah di taklukan hanya dengan kata-kata manis Jimin yang menurut Yoongi terdengar chessy.

Rasanya hati Yoongi begitu tenang dan nyaman berada di samping Jimin, bahkan suara petir dan hujan seperti tidak terdengar lagi kala keduannya saling memberi kehangatan di balik selimut tebal itu. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan posesif seperti ia tidak ingin kehilangan nafas dalam hidupnya. Jimin bahagia Yoongi mau memberi nya kesempatan ke dua, kesempatan yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu mustahil Jimin dapatkan. Tapi sekarang dengan mudahnya Yoongi memberi kesempatan emas itu pada dirinya.

Hahhh Jimin ingin berteriak rasanya, mengingat bagaimana hyung yang di cintainya itu tersenyum seperti sedia kala dan bertingkah manis di hadapannya. Jimin rasa mimpinya malam ini akan menjadi sangat indah. Dan keduanya masih saling berpelukan dengan di iringi suara petir dan hujan deras di luar sana, petir dan hujan seperti menjadi tanda saksi bisu cinta Park Jimin terhadap Min Yoongi.

 **To be continued...**

감사합니다 sekali lagi Terimakasih, sudah me-review beberapa one shot cerita Yoonmin hehehe. Mianhe baru bisa update karena kesibukan kuliah, ini untuk pertama kalinya saya buat chapter. yaa semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan hehehe...

Tapi ceritanya kaya di paksa banget buat cepet hehehe, mungkin ini kecepetan. Mianhe~ Maafkan author yang masih menebarkan benih-benih typo disana-sini heeh. Review juseyo!

Terimakasih sudah me-review FF YOONMIN. Kritik dan saran kalian adalah penyemangat banget, sekali lagi terimaksih kepada : Riska971 | minkook94 | | zulierieztina | Dino99 | Baby MinGi-ssi | .lovers | Kyumiinsimple0713 | MyNameX | ycsupernova | callieag97 | Karina |

Semakin banyak Review maka author akan semakin cepat update, hehehe.. review juseyoooo~

Annyeonggg~


	4. Chapter 4

**FF YOONMIN COUPLE / RAIN ALONG WITH YOU / MIN YOONGI X PARK JIMIN**

 **Title : Rain Along With You**

 **Cast : YOONMIN COUPLE.**

 **PARK JIMIN - a.k.a Jimin**

 **MIN YOOONGi - a.k.a Yoongi**

 **ALL MEMBER BTS.**

 **Gender : Romance, Drama.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy, typo bahasa berteberan, don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, dan couple ini real, dan BTS milik Bighit Ent, author cuma pinjem aja ko heehe. ini kaya maksa banget Yoongi ama Jimin biar bersatu, author baper-_- abaikan!**

 **Cinta itu seperti harapan...**

 **Harapan yang selalu di harapkan oleh banyak orang..**

 **Bisa seperti angin yang berhembus kencang..**

 **Mungkin juga bisa seperti sinar matahari yang begitu hangat...**

 **Cinta itu bisa saja datang tiba-tiba..**

 **Tanpa tidak kita ketahui sekalipun...**

 **Seperti itulah cinta...**

 **Cinta Min Yoongi terhadap kekasihnya Park Jimin.**

 **~Rain Along With You~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Sudah hampir sebulan Jimin dan Yoongi tertidur dan berbagi selimut bersama, keduanya semakin terlihat bersama. Entah seperti di airport, di mobil, di backstage, saat konser, acara fanmeet, atau di manapun Yoongi berada Jimin pasti berusaha untuk selalu di samping kekasih nya. *opss* lebih tepatnya calon kekasih ya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas ketika Hoseok sibuk berlari ke sana-sini bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook, Membuat nya sedikit pusing dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Sementara Seokjin sedang tertidur di sudut ruangan backstage, Namjoon sedang asik membaca buku, dan Jimin tentu saja sedang sibuk di makeup oleh koordina noona.

Sesekali Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin dari sudut mata sayunya, ya tentu saja Yoongi dapat melihat jelas wajah sempurna Jimin di sana karena kursi Jimin dengan Yoongi tidak berjarak jauh. Yoongi melihat mata Jimin terpejam dan sesekali terkikik tidak jelas ketika koordina noona menggoda nya, membuat Yoongi jadi tidak mood saja melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.

Yoongi melempar bantal yang sejak tadi di peluknya ke sembarang arah dengan asal, membuat seseorang berteriak histeris karena lemparannya itu.

"Aww! Yakk! Siapa yang melempar bantal ini? teriak Namjoon karena buku yang dibaca nya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Sorry." jawab Yoongi dan kembali fokus pada ponsel pintarnya.

"Yoongi hyung, lain kali lihat-lihat dong." gerutu Namjoon dan mengambil bukunya.

Yoongi hanya mendelik sekilas dan memasangkan earphone ke telinganya. Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Kenapa perasaan nya jadi tidak karuan begini? Apa Yoongi cemburu? atau Yoongi sedang tidak mood saja karena dari tadi Jimin tidak mengajaknya bicara? Apa memang Yoongi cemburu tapi tidak mau mengakuinya? Oh tuhan rasanya kepala Yoongi benar-benar pusing dan tidak mau memikirkan hal ini.

Selama acara fanmeet berlangsung Yoongi tidak berbicara sama sekali, ia hanya terdiam dan mencoba tersenyum di depan para Army yang sudah datang. Sementara Jimin dan Jungkook justru asik bercanda dan saling berpelukan. Keduanya tertawa bahagia dan membuat para fans berteriak histeris di sana. Yoongi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya semakin mengumpat kesal pada Jimin.

Terlihat wajah lelah dan mengantuk dari seluruh member BTS, tidak terkecuali bagi Hoseok yang masih energik dan membuat para member hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan kekuatan tubuh yang di miliki satu membernya. Yoongi jadi berpikir, apa Hoseok adalah manusia robot? Kenapa tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali dari wajahnya? atau memang sebenarnya di dalam tubuh Hoseok ada batre yang tersembunyi? Rasanya kalau itu memang benar Yoongi ingin sekali mencabut dan membuang nya ke laut antartika, agar Hoseok bisa bertingkah normal layaknya member lain.

"Jimin hyung." rengek Jungkook si magnae line di group.

Jimin menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya, Jimin bisa melihat deretan gigi kelinci Jungkook yang menampilkan senyum lucunya. kalau sudah begini Jimin tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Hyung malam ini temani aku ya?" rengek Jungkook dengan menarik-narik kerah baju Jimin dari belakang.

"Yak, Kookie! Hentinkan! Kau bisa membunuhku bodoh." teriak Jimin yang refleks memukul tangan Jungkook.

"Janji dulu hyung."

"Tidak!"

"Hyung ayolah.." Jungkook memasang puppy eyes andalan nya pada Jimin.

"Tidak!" Jimin menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang duduk di samping Jungkook dengan mata terpejam.

"Hyung, ayolah! Satu kali ini saja, aku janji!"

"Oke." jawab Jimin pasrah.

Yoongi tentu bisa mendengar nya semua percakapan Jungkook dan Jimin saat ini, hell ingatkan Yoongi bahwa ia belum benar-benar tidur saat ini. Yoongi terlalu sensitif sehingga ia bisa mendengar semua percakapan keduanya itu, salahkan Jimin dan Jungkook yang tidak berhenti nya berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan menuju drom membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar semakin sebal pada tingkah Jimin hari ini.

SKIP

"Hyung ayoo kita maen game.." girang Jungkook dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kookie, hyung benar-benar lelah hari ini. Besok saja ya?" keluh Jimin yang terbaring di karpet ruang tv drom.

"Hyung kan sudah berjanji." rengek Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Maen dengan Taehyung saja kalau begitu." tawar Jimin.

"Aku tidak mau bermain dengan Taetae!" tolaknya dan terus cemberut.

"Oke..oke. Tapi untuk kali ini saja ya." Jimin bangun dari tidurannya.

"Yeahhhh! Hyung memang yang terbaik." Jungkook menghambur ke pelukan Jimin.

Jikook justru malah masih asik bermain game, dengan suara-suara yang kapan saja siap membangunkan para member yang sedang beristirahat karena jadwal padatnya. Sementara salah satu member yang masih terjaga adalah hyung tertua di groupnya yaitu Seokjin. Seokjin duduk di sofa dengan meniup-niup gumpalan green tea dari gelasnya, terlihat kedua dongsaeng nya masih tidak bergeming dan terus saling beradu.

"Jimin.."

Jimin menoleh sekilas melihat hyung tertua sedang duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kaki nya di atas sofa.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin tanpa sadar menatap mata Jimin langsung, sedikit membuatnya gugup. "Eh.. Ma maksud hyung seharian ini kau tidak berbicara dengan Yoongi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, tadi saat di mobil Yoongi hyung sudah tertidur. Aku mana tega membuat gulaku terbangun." cerocos Jimin membuat Jungkook yang di sebelahnya ingin sekali menoyor kepala hyung kesayangan nya itu.

"Oh begitu, hyung kira kalian bertengkar lagi." Seokjin menyeruput green tea nya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Keduanya masih terus asik bermain game hinggat tengah malam, Seokjin yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa kini sudah pergi dan pamitan untuk tidur. Kini permainan di menangkan oleh Jungkook dan membuat sang magnae bahagia bisa mengalahkan hyung kesayangan nya.

"Ah ternyata hyung mudah di kalahkan ya?" Jungkook sudah berdiri dari duduk sambil menguap. "Hoamm, hyung aku sudah mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan yaa. Selamat malam hyung."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Jungkook yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar roomate nya dengan sang leader. Entah kenapa Jimin jadi rindu pada gula nya maksud nya pada Yoongi, hampir seharian ini Jimin belum mengajak nya berbicara. Apalagi saat di fanmeet Yoongi nya tidak banyak bicara dan hanya tersenyum pada para army. Jimin harus mengecek terlebih dulu calon kekasih nya sebelum ia benar-benar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Perlahan-lahan Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar group line tertua hyung nya itu, Jimin berjalan mengendap-ngendap karena ia tak ingin membangunkan Seokjin hyung terlebih lagi calon kekasihnya yang pasti sangat kelelahan. Jimin bisa melihat selimut dalam gundukan berwarna biru langit itu pasti Yoongi, ya Yoongi sangat suka tertidur dengan menutup seluruh badan nya membuat Jimin sudah hafal bagaimana kebiasaan seorang Min Yoongi.

Selimut dengan warna biru langit itu Jimin buka perlahan, seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Jimin ketika melihat malaikat kecilnya tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Jimin mengusap rambut blonde milik Yoongi dan mengecup nya berkali-kali, bahkan kelopak mata sayu yang menjadi favorite Jimin itu terpejam dengan sangat indah, hidung mancung yang selalu membuat Jimin ingin sekali mencubit hyung kesayangan nya itu, dan terakhir bibir cherry milik Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tidak pernah berpikir dengan jernih dan ingin selalu menempelkan setiap inci bibir Jimin pada cherry manis milik Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar Jimin memberikan kecupan manis pada Yoongi, setan seperti apa lagi yang merasuki dirinya seperti tak cukup bagi Jimin hanya mengecup dahi calon kekasih nya itu. Mulai dari kedua kelopak mata milik Yoongi, pipi yang selalu merona merah hanya karena seorang Park Jimin, hidung mancung nya, dan yang terakhir bibir semerah cherry milik Yoongi. Jimin menempelkan bibir nya cukup lama di sana, merasakan bagaimana manis kapasitas gula murni milik suga adalah yang terbaik dalam hal apapun di dunia ini.

Ini tentu candu bagi Jimin ketika setiap kali mencium bibir mungil milik Yoongi nya, sesuatu dalam dirinya ikut berdesir dan banyak nya ribuan kupu-kupu yang selalu terbang untuk minta di bebaskan. Jimin tersenyum bahagia kala rasa manis yang sama bisa ia rasakan kembali dan Jimin sadar akan satu hal, apapun yang di miliki calon kekasih nya dalam diri nya sangat lah berbeda. Jimin yakin segalak dan secuek apapun seorang Min Yoongi, tapi seluruh tubuh yang di milikinya sangat manis dan Jimin yakin akan hal itu. Yoongi bergerak gelisah dalam mimpi nya ketika Jimin masih belum mau melepaskan tautan bibir nya itu.

Jimin terkikik geli ketika kepala Yoongi mulai bergerak tidak nyaman atas perlakuannya, membuat Jimin tanpa sadar melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Jimin melihat leher seputih salju milik Yoongi terekspos di sana, meskipun saklar lampu di matikan tapi Jimin yakin kulit putih milik Yoongi tidak bisa tertutupi oleh apapun. Biarkan saja Jimin lebay kali ini, toh Jimin memang mengatakan kebenarannya. Jimin mencodongkan tubuh nya perlahan-lahan ke leher jenjang milik Min Yoongi, menghirup aroma vanilla dan strawberry menjadi satu di sana. Jimin tidak tau lagi bagaimana mendeskripsikan setiap detail yang ada pada diri Yoongi, ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata dan Jimin semakin menyukai aroma-aroma yang menyeruak dari indera penciuman nya. Jimin pasti bahagia jika bisa memiliki Yoongi seutuh nya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah menyambut peradaban orang-orang di negri ginseng itu terbagun dari alam bawah sadar nya. Rintikan hujan menyambut pagi dengan indah nya pagi ini, matahari yang biasa berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia seperti tertutup awan hitam di langit sana. Negri dengan berbagai julukan ini memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa, jalanan yang sudah di guyur hujan di luar sana masih memperlihatkan orang-orang yang berjalan kaki dengan memakai payung warna-warni di sana-sini. Tak terkecuali member BTS yang masih bergelung dalam selimut dan kasur empuk nya. Pagi ini tentu nya menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan bagi member group yang sudah menjadi sangat terkenal, karena lagu-lagu baru yang di ciptakannya itu menyedot banyak perhatian para remaja di korea dan para nitizen.

Hal seperti ini tentu menjadi nama member group rookie ini melambung tinggi pada beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Tentunya ini adalah sebuah prestasi yang menabjukan bagi group yang di naungi oleh Bighit Ent. Beberapa member sudah mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, seperti Seokjin yang sudah memasak di dapur, Hoseok dan Namjoon yang sedang menonton televisi, atau Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Meninggalkan tiga member lainnya yang masih bergelung dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Hoseok bangunkan Taetae dan juga Kookie ya?" terik Seokjin dari dalam dapur.

"Baik hyung."

Hoseok berlari menuju kamar se roomate nya Taehyung. Bisa di lihat dari dalam kamar Jimin yang sedang memilih pakaian di dalam lemari sementara Taehyung.. Dimana Taehyung? Hoseok mendekat ke arah Jimin, membuat Jimin kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah hyung nya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Taetae mana?" Hoseok bukannya jawab malah balik bertanya.

"Taehyung sedang mandi, kenapa memang nya?"

"Hah bagus deh kalau begitu, aku jadi tidak perlu repot membangunkan nya."

Jimin sudah memakai baju warna putihnya dengan rapih, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dari dalam kamar. Membuat Jimin dan Hoseok menoleh bersamaan, memperlihatkan Taehyung yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan lilitan handuk di pinggang nya.

"Ada apa ini?" Taehyung bingung karena kedua hyung nya itu menatap nya begitu intens.

"Aniyo." jawab keduanya kompak.

"Hyung keluar dulu, Taehyung cepatlah berpakaian. Kita akan sarapan bersama, aku harus membangunkan Jungkook terlebih dulu."

"Oke hyung." seru Taehyung dengan cengiran bodoh nya.

Semua member sudah berkumpul di meja makan dengan riang nya, hari ini Seokjin memasak manan favorite setiap member nya. Membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok tersenyum bahagia, melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jungkook bahkan sudah bergabung lengkap dengan pakaian santainya di sana, mencium soup yang masih mengepulkan asap panasnya di meja sana. Buru-buru Jungkook duduk disamping Taehyung dan mengambil alih garpu yang di pegang Taehyung.

Seokjin menuangkan makanan pada setiap member, Mulai dari Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin. Lupakan ke dua magnae group di sana, karena Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah membabi buta mengambil jatah nya masing-masing. Membuat semua member di sana geleng-geleng kepala melihat nya, pagi yang selalu berisik akan selalu di lewati oleh kedua nya atau Hoseok dan Jimin yang kadang ikut mengomporkan suasana.

"Yoongi." seru Seokjin yang memperhatikan Yoongi sejak tadi bergabung dan duduk di meja makan.

"Hmm." jawab Yoongi malas dan masih mengaduk makanannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Seokjin mulai khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Yoongi menatap hyung tertuanya itu, sedikit berlebihan memang bagi Yoongi dengan sifat ke ibuan yang di miliki Seokjin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi bukan Seokjin namanya jika tidak bertanya sesuatu yang menyangkut kesehatan setiap member nya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Seokjin memastikan.

"Ya."

"Tapi lehermu tidak baik-baik saja hyung." celetuk Namjoon yang ikut memperhatikan Yoongi.

"Leher?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Leher Yoongi hyung merah-merah." Taehyung ikut menimpali setelah menelan makanannya.

"Apa semalam ada serangga di kamar kita?" Seokjin mulai khawatir.

"Serangga? Mana mungkin ada hyung. Drom kita kan baru hyung." Hoseok ikut bicara.

Yoongi memegang lehernya dengan perlahan-lahan merabanya. Yoongi bisa merasakan bekas gigitan kecil di lehernya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar memperhatikan Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam.

"Aku tau siapa pelakunya." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh nya.

"Siapa hyung?" Jungkook mulai penasaran.

"Hyung tidak merasakan sakit?" kepolosan itu keluar dari mulut milik Taehyung.

"Itu seperti serangga berjalan, hyung."

"Yaa serangga bodoh yang meninggalkan jejaknya." jawab Yoongi dan menyuapkan makanan pada mulutnya dengan kesal.

Jimin langsung menoleh ke arah Yoongi ketika kata "bodoh" keluar dari bibir mungil milik hyung kesayangannya. Bagaimana bisa Jimin begitu bodoh meninggalkan kiss mark yang di perbuatnya dan meninggalkan jejak yang begitu kontras dengan kulit Yoongi yang seputih salju itu. Dan sekarang Jimin bisa melihat tatapan mematikan Yoongi di sana.

"Ini seperti seseorang yang melakukannya hyung." Hoseok memperhatikan Yoongi yang menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sangat mencekam. "Apa serangga itu.." Hoseok menggantungkan kalimat nya, dan menatap Jimin dengan padangan bingung. "Jimin." suara Hoseok kecil namun dapat di dengar oleh seluruh member.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Jimin tersedak makanan nya ketika Hoseok langsung menebak nya.

"Jadi benar kau yang melakukannya?" Namjoon mulai penasaran.

"Serangga berjalan itu Jimin hyung, ahh sudah ku duga Jimin hyung memang mesum." Taehyung ikut menimpali dan menunjuk-nunjuk sumpit yang di pegangnya kearah Jimin.

"Yakk! Dasar bocah!" teriak Jimin tidak terima atas tuduhan Taehyung.

"Memang benarkan hyung?" suara Jungkook ikut membela Taehyung.

"Jimin-ah lakukan lah dengan gentelman jika kau seorang lelaki sejati. Tidak perlu menunggu Yoongi hyung tertidur terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi masih menatap Jimin dengan intens, tidak bukan tatapan membunuh yang di layangkan seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi tatapan yang meminta penjelasan, jika Jimin yang melakukannya kenapa harus bersembunyi untuk menyelinap ke kamarnya malam-malam dan memberikan jejak pada pagi hari nya. Jimin menundukan kepala nya karena malu dan merasa bersalah pada Yoongi nya. Semua member tiba-tiba langsung menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tau aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini." jawab Jimin dan meminta maaf pada Yoongi di depan para member.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam karena menahan rasa malu dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Malu karena semua member mengetahui tanda merah itu, bingung karena tidak bisa menjawab pertayaan Jimin.

"Aku mencintai Yoongi hyung, kumohon jangan membenciku hyung. Sungguh aku tidak ada maksud apapun hyung, percalah padaku hyung."

Semua member kali ini di buat terkejut oleh pernyataan cinta yang di layangkan Jimin pada Yoongi secara spontan. Seluruh member menatap kearah Jimin dan Yoongi saling bergantian, seperti mengatakan ada apa sebenarnya?

Jimin bangun dari duduk nya dan mengahmpiri Yoongi masih saja duduk dengan menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak peduli berapapun pernyataan cinta yang aku layangkan pada hyung, aku akan tetap menunggu jawaban cinta dari hyung. Aku tau Yoongi hyung memiliki perasaan kepada ku, tapi kenapa hyung membohongi perasaan hyung sendiri." suara Jimin yang lemah disana.

"Perasaanku terlalu besar hyung terhadapmu, sehingga kadang membuatku sesak hyung. Apa hyung juga mencintaiku?"

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan mau tidak mau menatap wajah Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Perlahan-lahan mata setajam elang milik Jimin menghipnotis Yoongi. bahkan pengakuan cinta yang tak bisa Yoongi jawab hingga detik ini membuat Jimin semakin bingung dan membutuhkan jawabannya sekarang juga.

"Jawab aku hyung! Apa kau mencintai aku?" Jimin menaikan suara nya, Yoongi tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya disana. Para member hanya masih duduk dan memperhatikan kedua pasangan seperti di adegan drama-drama korea saat ini.

Yoongi tanpa sadar memeluk Jimin dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Jimin. Apa Jimin sudah membuat Yoongi nya tertekan dan takut sehingga Yoongi hanya bisa menangis dan memeluknya begitu erat. Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi dengan perlahan, dan melihat lelehan cairan kristal mengalir dari mata sayu milik Yoongi. Yoongi menangis karena dirinya, lagi-lagi Jimin membuat malaikat rapuhnya tersakiti oleh dirinya sendiri. Jimin langsung memeluknya dengan erat membiarkan Yoongi menangis sepuasnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud ingin membuatmu terluka. Percayalah padaku." Jimin membisikan kata-kata manis di telinga Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan membenciku."

"Nado." suara Yoongi di perlahan-lahan yang masih dapat di dengar Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dalam pelukan eratnya, Yoongi menjawab pernyataan cintanya pada Jimin. Jimin benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Jimin benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Jimin merasakan jantungnya memompa semakin cepat dan desiran halus terus mengalir dan membuat tubuhnya seakan meleleh hanya dengan kata "nado" yang Yoongi ucapkan dengan sangat pelan bahkan seperti nyaris berbisik. Semua member di sana hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan yang mengharukan dan ikut memeluk kedua sepasang kekasih yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu.

"Selamat yaa Jimin hyung, akhirnya kalian berdua jadian jugaa." Taehyung menepuk punggung Jimin.

"Selamat yaa Yoongi dan Jimin, semoga kalian selalu bersama dan tidak boleh bertengkar lagi. Jaga Yoongi untukku Jimin." suara Seokjin dan mengeluas pundak Yoongi.

"Ini baru namanya laki-laki sejati, selamat yaa hyung dan chimchim." seru Namjoon mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua jadian juga, ahh aku ikut bahagia Jim." Hoseok memeluk kedua sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Hyung jangan lupa traktirannya yaa." Jungkook sang magnae hanya ikut tersenyum.

Semua member saling tertawa bahagia dan bercanda bersama, Jimin melihat Yoongi nya sudah tidak menangis lagi justru sekarang gummy smile yang menjadi favorite nya itu tertawa dengan bahagianya karena Hoseok mulai membangkitkan suasana menjadi lebih baik. Jimin berjanji setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi tangisan yang keluar dari wajah kekasih manisnya itu.

 **To be continued...**

Minhae baru bisa update lagi, yeahhh pada akhirnya membuat satu pasangan ini berakhir dengan jadian juga hehe.. terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview. Author bakal lanjut ff ini jika banyak yang mereview heheh, pleass review juseyo! Laffyouuu :* Gamsahamnida, Annyeonggg~


	5. Chapter 5

**FFN YOONMIN COUPLE / RAIN ALONG WITH YOU / MIN YOONGI X PARK JIMIN CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

 **Title : Rain Along With You**

 **Cast : YOONMIN COUPLE**

 **PARK JIMIN - a.k.a Jimin**

 **MIN YOOONGi - a.k.a Yoongi**

 **ALL MEMBER BTS.**

 **Gender : Romance, Drama.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy, typo bahasa berteberan, don't like don't read, tidak suka pairingnya silahkan tidak untuk membaca.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disc : Min Yoongi hanya milik Park Jimin, dan couple ini real, dan BTS milik Bighit Ent, author cuma pinjem aja ko heehe. ini kaya maksa banget Yoongi ama Jimin biar bersatu, author baper-_- abaikan!**

 **Cinta itu seperti harapan...**

 **Harapan yang selalu di harapkan oleh banyak orang..**

 **Bisa seperti angin yang berhembus kencang..**

 **Mungkin juga bisa seperti sinar matahari yang begitu hangat...**

 **Cinta itu bisa saja datang tiba-tiba..**

 **Tanpa tidak kita ketahui sekalipun...**

 **Seperti itulah cinta...**

 **Cinta Min Yoongi terhadap kekasihnya Park Jimin.**

 **~Rain Along With You~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Myeongdong satu-satunya pusat perbelanjaan terbesar dikorea selatan. Myeongdong menjadi tempat yang sering ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang, baik penduduk lokal maupun turis yang sedang berkunjung kekorea selatan. Barang-barang branded ternama tertata rapi disamping kanan kiri jalanan, bahkan jajanan lokalpun ikut meramaikan tempat disana sini. Beberapa orang berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam estelan toko yang bertuliskan 'Sale' hingga mencapai 50persen, membuat Yoongi yang sedang menatap dari kaca toko sebrangnya hanya memandang malas.

Yoongi duduk dikursi sofa lengkap dengan penyamaran yang dipakainya, beberapa member seperti Jimin dan Taehyung sibuk memilah-milah sepatu yang mereka ingin beli. Hoseok dan Jungkook sedang berburu pakaian entah kemana, sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang menikmati acara kuliner mereka berdua. Yoongi dengan pasrah hanya mengikuti kemanapun kekasihnya pergi. Yoongi akui ia bukan tipikal orang yang tidak suka belanja, ia justru suka sekali belanja dan seringkali heboh sendiri. Tapi sekarang ini moodnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, ia sedang ingin malas-malasan tetapi member groupnya malah menarik dan membawa dirinya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Hahh, suara helaan nafas bosan kini sudah Yoongi layangan entah untuk kesian kalinya. Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin dan Taehyung yang masih mencoba berbagai sepatu warna-warni dirak toko sepatu, sambil tertawa bersama. Kini hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi sudah menginjak satu bulan, semua masih terlihat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini. Meskipun Yoongi terkadang seringkali memarahi atau cuek pada kekasihnya itu, tapi Jimin tetap berusaha sabar dalam mengahadapi sifat kekasihnya. Yoongi tidak tau bagaimana bisa Jimin begitu mencintai dirinya yang sangat membosankan ini, bahkan Yoongi akui ia tidak berpengalaman seperti hyung tertua atau dongsaeng di groupnya. Tidak ada yang menarik bagi Yoongi tentang dirinya, yang ia tau bahwa dirinya seorang yang cuek dan dingin.

Taehyung melepas ikatan sepatu yang dipakainya, mengambil beberapa sepatu yang terjajar rapi dirak sepatu. Taehyung sudah berdiri didepan kaca dan menggerakan kedua kakinya dengan sepatu baru. Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Yoongi yang sedang cemberut, dan Jimin yang mencoba membujuknya. Hahaha lucu sekali melihat kedua hyungnya yang bersifat bertolak belakang itu, ternyata sepasang kekasih. Pikir Taehyung.

Jimin menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang masih saja menampilkan wajah kusutnya, sejak Jimin dan Taehyung sibuk memilah-milah sepatu kekasihnya ini tidak ikut bergabung justru malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka terkikik lucu dan saling berbisik-bisik.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin dan duduk disamping Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya memandang lurus kearah sebrang jalan toko, terlihat Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sudah membawa kantong besar dikedua tangannya.

"Hyung tidak ingin membeli sesuatu? Jimin ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Yoongi.

"Tidak."

"Hyung ayolah!" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk bangun dari duduk nya.

"Yak, Jimin! Lepaskan! Aku bilang lepaskan!" Yoongi mencoba menarik-narik tangan Jimin.

"Kita ke lantai atas hyung, ayo temani aku!" senyum Jimin cerah.

Bukan Jimin namanya jika keinginan nya tidak dituruti, Yoongi bisa apa kalau sudah begini. Melepaskan genggaman Jimin? Bagaimana bisa, semakin Yoongi berontak maka Jimin akan semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya. Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemanapun Jimin membawanya pergi. Terlihat dari beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bahagia, dan tersenyum kearah sepasang kekasih itu. Sementara Taehyung masih sibuk memilah-milah sepatu yang akan dibelinya, Jimin dengan cepat menarik Yoongi pergi ke lantai atas ditoko sepatu.

"Wuahh tenyata masih banyak lagi disini." kagum Jimin melihat beberapa sepatu diestelan rak.

Yoongi dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin dan menolehkan kepalanya kesembarang arah. "Hyung bantu pilihkan sepatu untukku, ya?" mohon Jimin.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas Jimin." Yoongi duduk disofa yang tersedia disana.

"Hyung." rengek Jimin.

"Tidak!" tolak Yoongi.

"Hyung, ayolah!"

"Tidak!"

"Hyung."

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Kau ini berisik sekali!" teriak Yoongi dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal.

Jimin kaget, ketika melihat Yoongi yang berteriak sekencang itu. Wajah Yoongi sudah memerah menahan amarah, sungguh Jimin jadi tak enak hati pada kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah, hyung duduklah disitu. Aku akan memilih sepatu dulu." pasrah Jimin, dan berjalan ke berbagai rak sepatu disana.

Yoongi bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang sedikit sedih karena bentakannya tadi, Yoongi yang terduduk dikursi sofa hanya bisa menatap punggung Jimin yang masih sibuk memilih sepatu. Tidak seharusnya Yoongi bersikap dingin seperti ini pada kekasihnya Jimin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jimin selalu tidak bisa melihat situasi yang sedang Yoongi hindari. Sungguh itu terkadang membuat Yoongi menjadi kesal dengan sikap Jimin.

"Jimin." suara lemah Yoongi memanggil namanya.

Jimin menoleh sambil memegang kedua sepasang sepatu yang berbeda warna, terlihat jelas bahwa Jimin sedang bingung untuk memilih warna pilihannya. Yoongi memainkan jari-jari tangannya karena gugup dan gelisah, setelah memarahi Jimin hatinya merasakan sedikit sesak dan takut.

"Aku suka warna hitam, jika kau memakai sepatu boots itu." ceplos Yoongi secara tiba-tiba, karena melihat Jimin tampak bingung.

Jimin menatap sepatu boots dikedua tangannya, dan tersenyum senang. Ternyata kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk memberi pilihan terbaik pada dirinya. "Benarkah?"

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepala dan menatap wajah Jimin. Jimin akhirnya mengambil pilihan sepatu boots dengan pilihan warna yang Yoongi pilih. Yoongi itu selalu bertindak manis tanpa ia sadari, dan Jimin menyukai hal-hal seperti ini pada kekasihnya. Yoongi terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Right?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi-ah kau tidak membeli apapun?" Hoseok duduk tepat disamping Yoongi.

"Tidak! Aku sedang malas." jawabnya singkat dan berlalu pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa lagi dengan dirinya?" gumam Hoseok dan menatap member digroup nya itu.

Para member kini sudah sibuk membuka satu-persatu barang yang di belinya, dimulai dari Jungkook dan Hoseok yang membeli baju couple, Seokjin dan Namjoon yang membawa banyak makanan, Jimin yang sudah memamerkan sepatu boots pilihan kekasihnya pada teman satu group, atau Taehyung yang memperlihatkan berbagai jenis accsessories dan sepatu pilihannya tersebut. Berbeda dengan Yoongi tentunya, ia justru merebahkan tubuhnya dengan menelusupkan sebagian wajahnya dibantal miliknya. Yoongi memang tidak ingin bergabung dengan teman segroupnya itu, ia sedang benar-benar unmood untuk melakukan aktivitas hari ini.

 **Drrrttt...**

Suara bunyi ponsel Yoongi berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat sang empunya mau tidak mau mengecek ponsel pintarnya. Satu pesan hinggap diponsel Yoongi, tertera jelas bahwa nama Jimin pabbo lah yang mengirim notif ke daftar pesan Yoongi.

 _ **To : Yoongi Hyung**_

 _ **Marilah kita berkencan, malam ini! Aku menunggu di xxxxxxx. Datanglah hyung. Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **-Park Jimin :3-**_

Yoongi dengan malas hanya melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah, tanpa berniat untuk membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Dasar Jimin pabbo! Tidak tau apa kalau moodku sedang tidak baik. Dasar bantet! ucap sumpah serapah Yoongi, entah pada siapa.

 **SKIP**

"Tumben sekali drom sepi?" suara Taehyung terdengar dibalkon drom.

"Kookie kesepian." tukasnya dengan tampang bosan.

"Yak, Jungkookie memang kau saja yang kesepian, hah? Hyung juga." jawabnya.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke supermarket depan?" usul Jungkook dengan senyuman kelincinya.

"Ahh boleh juga tuh! Ayo kita siap-siap!" girangnya sambil berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sudah berdiri tegap dikursi taman, hari ini Hoseok dan Seokjin ikut membantu surprise kencan pertama Jimin dengan Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum sendiri kala ingatan Yoongi yang akan suka dengan kejutan yang dibuatnya itu, Seokjin sedang merapikan meja dan kursi dengan menghias bunga-bunga disisi kanan-kiri kursi, sementara Hoseok sibuk mendekor balon-balon dan lilin yang akan menghiasi taman tersebut. Entahlah Jimin hanya ingin memberi sedikit kekasihnya itu sebuah kejutan yang spesial dan ingin membuat Yoongi tersenyum kembali. Jimin tidak tau lagi bagaimana mengucapkan kata-kata terimakasih pada kedua hyungnya yang bersedia membantu kencan pertamanya itu, tapi yang jelas Jimin merasa bersyukur karena ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi dirinya.

"Jiminie bagaimana?" teriak Seokjin setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Bagus hyung, aku suka. Bahkan ini diluar perkiraanku."

"Maksudmu?" Hoseok penasaran.

"Iyaa, ini lebih indah dari apa yang aku bayangkan hyung hehehe." sambil tertawa dengan bodohnya.

"Hah syukurlah kalau begitu, semoga sukses yaa Chimchim. Fighting!" teriak kedua hyungnya dan berpamitan untuk pulang ke drom.

"Hahaha terimakasih hyung!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya kerah dua hyungnya, yang kini sudah menghilang dari area taman.

' _Jimin fighting!'_ Jimin menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan hanya untuk dua orang. Kini sudah dua jam Jimin menunggu Yoongi ditaman dan mondar-mandir tidak jelas karena rasa gugup yang terus menyerang dirinya secara tiba-tiba, berkali-kali Jimin mengecek ponselnya melihat barangkali Yoongi akan mengirimnya pesan pada dirinya tetapi yang terjadi tidak ada satupun notif pesan yang masuk diponsel Jimin. Apa Yoongi lupa? Atau Yoongi memang sengaja tidak datang? Ahh tidak mungkin, Yoongi hyung pasti datang! ucap Jimin dengan terus meyakinkan hatinya.

Gelap dan sunyi hanya itu yang bisa Yoongi rasakan ketika membuka matanya. Apa ini masih malam atau sudah pagi? batinnya. Yoongi menyingkirkan selimut tebal berwarna biru langit dari area wajahnya, ia bisa melihat saklar lampu yang belum dinyalakan dan hanya sinar bulan malam yang menerangi melalui jendela kamarnya. Setelah pulang berbelanja dan mood Yoongi tidak membaik, ternyata ia sampai tertidur dan baru bangun hingga jam sepuluh malam. Bahkan Yoongi belum mengganti pakaiannya sejak pulang dari myeongdong, ia masih memakai jaket hitam dan celana jeans pendeknya. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? tumben sekali drom sepi begini, gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Yoongi beranjak dari kasur dan menyalakan saklar lampu kamarnya, buru-buru ia berlari ke kamar mandi ketika dirasa badannya mulai lengket karena keringat yang sudah membasahi jaket hitamnya.

"Hahaha hyung kapan-kapan kita beli yang lebih banyak ya ice creamnya." tawa Jungkook disela-sela makan ice creamnya.

"Tentu saja, tapi nanti ya kalau hyung sedang banyak uang. Haahaha." timpal Taehyung sambil membawa dua kantung plastik berwarna putih.

"Siap hyung." Jungkook memberi satu jempol pada hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Woahh rame sekali, ada apa ini?" tanya sang leader yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Hyung rupanya kau sudah bangun?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau ini, aku sedang bertanya kenapa kau malah balik bertanya." kesal Namjoon.

"Aisshh begitu saja marah, aku kan hanya ingin memastikan."

"Hyung Yoongi hyung mana?" tiba-tiba Jungkook bertanya.

"Yoongi hyung.. Aniyo, mungkin masih tertidur. Sudahlah aku harus pergi keluar untuk bertemu manager hyung."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati hyung!" teriak dua magnae di groupnya dengan riang.

Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dengan senyum bahagianya, ternyata mandi dapat memulihkan mood seoarang Min Yoongi yang terkenal mudah marah itu menjadi lebih baik. Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat dua magnae di groupnya sedang asik menikmati ice cream di ruang tamu, dengan tertawa bercanda bersama. Melihat itu Yoongi menghampiri kedua magnae di groupnya dan duduk tepat disamping Jungkook, membuat kedua orang yang sedang tertawa bersama-sama itu kaget dibuatnya.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Taehyung dengan mengelus dadanya.

"Kalian habis dari supermarket ya?" tanya Yoongi penuh selidik.

"Iya hyung, memangnya kenapa?" Jungkook kembali menjilat ice cream di tangannya.

"Bagi." Yoongi mengambil plastik warna putih dari tangan Taehyung secara paksa.

"Hyung!" teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Apa? Nanti aku belikan lagi! Dasar bawel!" Yoongi membuka bungkus ice cream.

Jungkook dan Seokjin hanya menatap Yoongi dan bungkusan ice cream mereka yang sudah beralih ke tangan Yoongi dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kami pulang!" Seokjin dan Hoseok membuka pintu drom.

"Hyung." teriak Jungkook dan berlari kearah dua hyungnya.

"Hei ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Hoseok dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yoongi hyung." rengek Jungkook sambil menarik kedua tangan hyungnya untuk menuju ruang tamu.

"Yak, Yoongi-ah! Kau masih disini?" teriak Seokjin dengan suara tinggi.

"Memangnya aku harus kemana?" Yoongi masih menjilati ice cream dengan cueknya.

"Hyung, Jimin sudah menunggumu ditaman sejak tadi. Aku pikir hyung sudah disana." jawab Hoseok yang nampak bingung, melihat Yoongi masih santai-santai saja sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Jimin? Taman? Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yoongi bukankah tadi siang Jimin mengirimi pesan padamu hah? Malam ini Jimin mengajakmu kencan bukan? Aishh kau ini." Seokjin nampak kesal dengan kelakuan Yoongi.

"Kencan?" Yoongi nampak berpikir.

"Hyung kau sungguh-sunggh keterlaluan. Jimin sudah menunggumu sejak jam delapan malam, kau malah asik-asikan disini dan memakan ice cream."

Yoongi nampak berpikir apa benar Jimin mengajaknya kencan? Jika benar itu berarti Jimin sudah menunggunya berjam-jam ditaman. Hari ini cuaca dikorea sedang memasuki musim dingin, jika Jimin masih menunggunya disana ia bisa mati kedinginan diluar sana. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan Yoongi berputar kebeberapa jam yang lalu, ia ingat Jimin mengirimi pesan padanya dan Yoongi saat itu karena sedang tidak mood tidak membalasnya dan justru berakhir dengan ia yang tertidur. Dengan kecepatan kilat Yoongi buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil mengambil mantel tebal miliknya. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana hanya dibuat bengong oleh aksi Yoongi yang mendadak menjadi sangat ceroboh.

"Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Yoongi yang sudah keluar dari dromnya.

Hoseok, Jungkook, Seokjin dan Taehyung hanya saling berpandangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan Yoongi jika tidak melupakan sesuatu bukan? Malang sekali nasibmu Jiminie. ucap keempat member tersebut disana.

 **To be continued...**

Finally upadate jugaa hihiii, maafkan author yaa kalau ceritnya makin ngelantur kemana-mana hahhaa. Gamsahamnida sudah banyak memberi masukan dan review untuk author hhehehe. Soal yang kemaren nanyain contac author untuk sharing Yoonmin ship, hahahha seneng banget loh ada yang mau sharing ama author.

Twitter : putriiwf

Ig : putriiwf

Line : putriiwf

Bbm : 53A3A3F6

Tapi sabar-sabar aja yaa kalau nanti slow respon balasnya hihi, karena author tidak selalu pegang hp setiap hari wkwkkw *sok sibuk* hahhaa. Gimana kemaren? BTS DI MAMA? Hohooo daebaklah sama 7 lelaki tampan ini hahhaa! Makin sukses terus untuk bangtanboys hihii. And Happy Birthday Princess pink Seokjin! Oalaahhh sudah semakin tua hyung kita satu ini hehehe, doanya makin cakep terus deh and makin lengket ama Namjoon jangan berantem mulu kaya Jimin ama Yoongi hahaha. #HAPPYJINDAY #HAPPYJINDAY

Gamsahamnidaa~ Annyeongg lafyouuuuu hihiii *cium Yoongi* review juseyo!


End file.
